


“You are completely unfit to handle a child.” + Andreil

by fangsandflames



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, basically short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangsandflames/pseuds/fangsandflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you actually agreed to this.” Andrew grumbled over his shoulder at Neil as he opened the door to see Aaron and a little girl with dark brown pig tails.</p><p>“Yeah well i can’t believe Katelyn agreed to this.” Aaron grumbled back as he must have heard his brother through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You are completely unfit to handle a child.” + Andreil

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr. :) Ana is Katelyn’s little sister. I have no idea why they needed someone to watch her but shhhh… this works! Also Neil agreed to watch her cause he’s working on being civil with Aaron.
> 
> come see me on tumblr: prettyjosten

“I can’t believe you actually agreed to this.” Andrew grumbled over his shoulder at Neil as he opened the door to see Aaron and a little girl with dark brown pig tails.

“Yeah well i can’t believe Katelyn agreed to this.” Aaron grumbled back as he must have heard his brother through the door.

The little girl looked between Aaron and Andrew then peaked around them and over to Neil.

Neil tried to smile at her but felt his stomach drop. What was he thinking? He was too screwed up to take on this much responsibility even though its only for a few hours.

He didn’t even begin to know what to do with kids.

—

He really doesn’t know what to do with kids.

After Exy failed to excite her and doodling bored her, Neil decided to try baking.

Bad move. There’s flour all over the kitchen, they’ve broken three different bowls and now the smoke detector is beeping like crazy as the cookies burn.

The bedroom door slammed open and Andrew shot Neil the death glare.

“Nice of you to join us Minyard.” Neil glared back.

“You are the one who agreed to watch her. She isn’t my problem.”

(one hour later)

“This better be washable.” Andrew eyed Neil’s old halloween makeup palette that was now in Ana’s hands.

She just hummed and smashed the brush into the black eye shadow and went to work on Andrew’s eyes.

Neil saw watched him in amazement, he saw Andrew twitch once or twice but he never pulled away or stopped her. By the time she was done, he looked like a clown that drowned then got revived.

Andrew stood up, then much to Neil’s surprise, he scooped Ana up and heading over to the mirror.

“I look like The Joker.” Andrew deadpanned.

“I don’t know who that is.” Ana giggled.

“Of course you don’t. Your sister is lame.” 

Neil just kept watching them talk back and forth and couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face.

“I will finish watching Ana until my brother gets back.” Andrew said. Then added “You are completely unfit to handle a child.” when he caught Neil still smiling through the mirror. 

(2am)

Aaron was freaking out that Neil nor Andrew were answering their phones. A million things were running though his head as he unlocked his brother’s loft door but nothing he thought of was even close to the sight that met him.

Neil was starfished on the floor with popcorn all over him, Andrew had his head laying on Neil’s stomach (he still had on his Joker make up) and Ana was laying in the crook of Andrew’s arm, all of them sleeping and snoring.


End file.
